


Prompt: "Roses are red. Violets are blue. ...."

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night Finnemore February Valentine's [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Roses are red. Violets are blue. ...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "Roses are red. Violets are blue. ...."

Most days, the Driver didn't really like his colleagues much. He kept to himself mostly, and concentrated on doing his job the best way he could. The Manager, on the other hand, was really what could be called 'one of the lads'. Knew everyone, joked around, could get anyone to trade their shifts with him, and always got an extra treat with his tea from the lady in the canteen. The Driver got a bit jealous at times at that, but when the Manager noticed he always made sure to wink at the Driver and give him half of whatever he'd gotten and it was alright with the Driver. He knew that the Manager loved him best. Unfortunately, he wasn't that good in expressing his love of the Manager from his side. For their first Valentine's Day together, he had gotten him strawberries and lots and lots of chocolate, which he had hidden in his compartment and they got to eat when a train got unexpectedly delayed. That's when he found out that the Manager was allergic. To both of those. Spending the night in A&E wasn't the romantic night he'd had in mind. And he tended to be a bit snippy to the Manager at times, which meant he had to undergo the silent treatment for at least a day. Bit difficult when you have to work together. But now, he'd had a really good idea. That would need to be done with some help from the co-workers he wasn't that friendly with...

As always, nothing went to plan that Valentine's Day. But thankfully his faithful Manager had succeeded in making the day really memorable. And he'd always cherish the wonderful banner that had hung above his drivers' seat: 

"Roses are red. Violets are blue, Our Manager is really brilliant, and he loves the Driver too!”


End file.
